1M 571LL M3
by She of the Shadows
Summary: Mituna's story from Mituna's mind
1. Chapter 1

I flew around the park, almost flying. My wheels felt almost like they hovered as I flipped and spun, the younger skaters gawking. I flew up a ramp...

Then... Nothing. I don't remember anything after that.

I woke... Somewhere... White. The ceiling was white. I was... Inside...

I blinked, trying to focus on the bright light. I tried to speak. My throat was... So dry...

"W4... W473R..." My voice was unfamiliar to me. Like I was not me and someone else was my voice. Someone's face came into my field of vision. I smiled... Or... I tried to smile...

"h3y b4b3, how 4r3 you?" Latula's face looks worried and I try to move my arm to pap her. She holds my arm down.

"WH47 R3 YU..." My voice. Not my voice. I don't know. So...

Confusion. Pain.

"shhhhhhh, 1t's ok4y." Latula's voice would normally be comforting and her presence even more so, but I was so confused... And the pain... Her voice. "you took 4 n4sty fall."

So that's what happened... "H3W GU7 HURR?" My voice... Why wasn't my mouth responding to my commands? I sounded so stupid... I tried again. "H0W H3R3?" A little better, but still not completely comprehensible.

Latula looks confused momentarily. "wh4t..." Then she realizes what I had said... Tried to... "1 took you h3r3 aft3r 1 found you 4t th3 p4rk."

"7H4NK5..." My pathetic attempts at speech are annoying me to no end. "W473R?"

"sur3 th1ng, b4b3." Tula tilts my head upright... I was laying down? The water dribbles down my chin as I try to drink it... It was... Cold...

I try to sit up. So... So dizzy... Tula gently pushes my chest back down. "tun4, pl34s3 don't try to mov3 4round y3t."

_Tula, this is not.. This is so... Please! Let me move! I have to move!_

"WHZFF 5HHHHHHT FFFFFFFK" are the garbled syllables that fly from my mouth at I move my arm to push her hand off of my chest. My arm... Time seems to slow as my clumsy appendage swings upwards, stiff at the elbow. I am powerless to stop it as it slams into Tula's head.

_No! Tula! I am so sorry! I didn't mean...!_

"1M... 5ORRY" My voice cannot... Absolutely cannot convey what I felt.

Her expression is shocked... Scared... I try again to pap her, but her face is suddenly withdrawn from my view. My flailing limb flops uselessly back to my side.

"7UL4?" I call her name. She does not reappear in my vision and I hear... A door, I think... Close with a terminal click.

"7UL4!?" My hoarse, rasping voice is grating on my ears. "7UL4!" She does not appear. I start to cry, now trying desperately to sit up. I hear the distant door open again. I don't hear footsteps, but I feel a hand on my shoulder...

"K... KURL0Z?" I flop my disgustingly helpless body around until I can see him. "K..." I am completely incoherent.

Kurloz nods, seeming to understand my garbled mess of a syllable. He helps me to sit up.

So... So very dizzy...

The world tilts sideways. Kurloz reaches out an arm, stopping me from falling sideways. "TH... THKZ..." My newest attempts at speech humiliate me again. Kurloz smiles. He wipes the tears from my face and pulls me into a hug.

I wish I could say what I felt at that moment. After the crash...

After the crash I became...

I became an invalid. I became a husk, a shell with little motor or communication skills.

I'm not any different than I was before! I'm still me! I never changed inside! I am still the same!

I am still Mituna Captor!

I'm still ME!


	2. Chapter 2

My fanfic was continued by a friend of mine, and we'll be switching off chapters! XD

I lay in bed.

Lay in bed because that's all I can do. Lay and wait.

Can't even turn my head to watch people pass the doorway to my room.

It doesn't matter. The door is probably closed anyway.

The only visitor is my moirail, Kurloz, because he's the only one who can bear to look at me in this state. Tula hasn't returned for a week, he says. Not since I first woke up and hit her.

So bored.

I hate being alone for so long.

I hate being by myself.

I hate being myself.

Then I remember, on Kurloz's last visit, he had told me where the help button was. 'It's to the right of your bed, just above the nightstand with the lamp.' I felt a small grin tug at the corners of my face. I could hit that button, and the hospital staff would come running. I could hit that button, and be surrounded by people.

With that help button, I could save myself from all the boredom!

I jerk my arm blindly in excitement, smacking my water glass off of the stand. Who needs it? I can't even drink by myself. Someone always has to help lift my head and tip the glass. About the only thing I can do right is swallowing. If I did it myself I'd just spill water all over the place. At least, that's what everyone assumes. I haven't tried by myself. The nurses won't let me.

Now I'm angry, thinking of all the things I need help with now that I could do fine before.

MAD MAD MAD! I want to scream, kick, hurt, do anything as long as it's not lying around in this painfully dull room! IT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A WINDOW! BUT I COULDN'T LOOK OUT IT EVEN IF I WANTED TO!

I find the button with a finger, and proceed to mash it repeatedly. Sometimes I miss, and that makes me even more upset.

An alarm goes off. Then, here come footsteps. Rushing. Frantic. Hurrying.

Voices ask, laced with fear, "what's wrong?" I reach inside, letting my emotions smolder and grow. The door bursts open. Red and blue sparks from my head flicker and die. Flicker and die. In and out. Light and dark. Here and gone. I can't make them stay for more than a moment. It hurts.

I keep trying. The doctors and nurses keep on asking. At first I yell at them, but the anger fades… I begin to cry because the ocean of pain and guilt and sorrow has finally drowned me.

Everything is wrong.

I'm wrong.

You can't fix me.

I'm broken forever.

No wonder no one wants to see me.

Snot and tears slide into my mouth and I choke. I can't wipe them away. I feel a sharp sting register in my left arm and look through watery eyes to see a needle. I don't want it there, but I can't explain myself because the next thing I know, static creeps on the edges of my vision. I can hardly see. The world slows, and the pounding ache in my mind lessens, bit by bit, to a weak occasional throb.

I sink down, down, down to the blackness where it's safe. By the time the door closes, I've fallen asleep. There are no dreams. Only darkness until my eyes open again.

I stare at the ceiling. There's a crack a few inches from the fan. For lack of better things to do, I trace it with a far-away finger. Suddenly, a familiar skeletal face appears in my limited view.

"K-KURL0Z," My lips splutter out his name. "WH3HN D1D Y0U G337H H3R3?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kurloz smiles at me as if to say "I just got here. You're not alone any more."

"7HZHK5" I say, cringing inwardly at the slurred speech. "7UL4?"

The sad look on Kurloz's face says everything. No visit from her. She... I made her...

I made her leave, she hated me just as much as I hated me. That would be the only explanation.

Seeming to sense my thoughts, Kurloz sat on the side of my bed and lifted me into his lap. He was so much larger than I remembered him being... He stroked my matted, tangled, unruly hair that was now long enough to completely cover my eyes.

"It's okay," he seemed to be saying. "I'm still here. I won't leave."

"HZZF," I said, not quite knowing what I had meant to say in the first place. Kurloz signed something at me and through my hair, I saw "Told... Coming..."

My best guess at what he was saying is that he had told someone I crashed and they were coming to visit me in the hospital.

"K-KN4NKR1?" He was the first person I thought of that he would have asked to come, other than Tula, who would never come. Kurloz shook his head. I thought for a moment. "CR0N0N5?" He smiled.

A sharp rap on the door made me jump. Kurloz sat me upright in bed and went to answer. I saw him open the door, then there was a flash of white t-shirt.

"CROCN5!" I was so happy, I didn't care how awful I sounded at that moment.

"Hey Mituna. I heard you vwere in an accident. Howv are you feeling?"

"1M F1N13N 1 7H4KN," I said. Cronus's eyebrow crawled slowly up his face.

"VWhat?"

"M F13N 1 7HKN1."

Cronus smirked. "So you're a little messed up novw?"

"1 D07 KN0W," I said, only partially telling the truth. "1 WK3 UP HUR."

Cronus laughed. I stared at him. "You sound hilarious, Mituna."

I frowned. I did not sound hilarious! I sounded pathetic and helpless! That was NOT HILARIOUS! "1MN77HKZXKHLLRLRL55ZH!" I was shouting now, garbled strings of unintelligible gibberish flying from my mouth. Why was he making fun of me?!

"VWoah, calm dowvn." He stepped back a little, his expression a mixture of disbelief, scorn, and disgust.

"N0NNNNMKFZH55553KFZH5!" I would not be calmed! I was not hilarious!

He was my friend! How could he say that? How could he stand there, bold as brass, and laugh at me?

This was when Kurloz stood, glowering. His face, though directed at Cronus, scared me. It was as if all of the gentle happiness had left and been replaced with something more sinister... More... Evil.

Cronus saw the expression smeared on my face and the snarl that looked like it was forcing its way out of Kurloz's mouth and fled. Kurloz turned to me, his face now calmed. His eyebrows puckered slightly in the middle and the corners of his mouth turned down.

He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me as I began to cry. "1M Z5H-5H-" Kurloz cuts off my slurred speech by placing a finger on my lips.

"It's not you," he seemed to say. "I brought him here, I thought he would be glad to see his buddy Mituna. I should be the one apologizing."

His face swam in and out of focus. I realized the edges of my vision were going grey. I was passing out again... "575H73Y WF7H M-M3...?"

Kurloz nodded, smiling gently. I slipped into the void gladly, knowing I had him by my side.


End file.
